


Burn

by SparkGoddess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bottom Hannibal, Claiming Bites, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Murder, Rough Sex, Top Will Graham, first kill, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold you down and tear you open, live inside you -</p>
<p>love, I'd never hurt you.</p>
<p>But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix<br/>I will eat you slowly..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a story a friend is working on. My muse decided it wanted to play in her world.
> 
> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

Will looks down at his hands, they’re shaking. Blood slowly dripping down the digits on his left while his right still holds the blade that slid into Mason’s skin with ease.

He screamed. Begged him to stop, his eyes wide as he looked into his eyes as he sliced over every part that he knew would cause him the most pain.

He’d never wanted to hurt anyone as much as this man. He’d tormented him for years even when he wasn’t around and now it was his turn to pay him back for every word, every strike, every scar that he carried on his skin.

Will stood looking at the body of the man that a few minutes, hours ago had caused his ears to ring with the shrillness of his voice.

Hannibal’s hands touched his heated skin and he looked up at him as his hand moved over Will’s to take the blade away, kissing his lips as laid it on the table.

Will pushed him off, his eyes blown wide before he dragged him into their bedroom.

There were flashes of scenes in his mind. His hands pushing Hannibal onto the bed before they ripped the clothes off his body as he bent down to kiss him, biting at his bottom lip hard enough to bleed.

His clothes discarded. His fingers inside Hannibal. One digit then two.

Blood and Lube stretching him as he begged for more, faster, now.

Hannibal on all fours as he thrust in without warning, causing them both to cry out.

His teeth dug into the back of his neck as Will thrust into him over and over again. His teeth finding all the skin it could, marking every inch as he fucked him faster.

He can recall the sound of the headboard as it smacked against the wall. He knew there would be a dent there when he looked later.

Hannibal screamed his name as he came but Will didn’t stop. He changed the position, Hannibal’s legs thrown over his shoulders as he thrust in again, unrelenting as he leaned in to lick at Hannibal’s bloody lip, suckling it at it as he looked into his eyes.

His skin felt like it burned with the need to claim Hannibal. Forever. Until the world fell apart around them.

Until they set the world on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Description Lyric from "The Horror Of Our Love" by Ludo


End file.
